Currently Being Released
Please be aware that this page may contain spoilers. If you do not want spoilers, please leave now! On this page, information will be stored on newly-released dragons and on-going events that have incomplete data. Information can be compiled here so that it can be retrieved at a later stage to be separated into its rightful articles. ---- RULES OF NEW DRAGON RELEASES AND DC EVENTS All newly released dragon and even information is to be compiled on this article and this article only. Do Not *Add the dragon(s) to the Which Egg Is Which page. *Add the dragon(s) to the Dragon Types page. *Add the dragon(s) to any page apart from this one. *Create the dragon(s) article (before the dragons of TJ09 or users grow up) or create an event page while the event is still in progress. *Add information if it has not been seen in the cave yet. *'Do not add the spriter's alts of a dragon. '(The DC-Wiki team will ask the artist(s) for permission to upload them). These rules apply while the dragon is being released, till the moment when the dragons of users start to become adults. After that, the dragons' article(s) can be created. Failing to comply with these rules will result in a warning or even a suspension (one week suspension for creating the dragon's or event's article before the dragons have grown up or before the event has ended). Staff Messages *Remember, adding information not yet seen in the cave is NOT allowed. We know you know it, we know half of it as well. But please, don't add it until it has been found in the cave. *If you add interesting information from speculations made on the forums, please be sure to mark this information with Rumor unless it is absolutely a proven fact. See the current facts/rumors under each breed for examples. *'IMPORTANT ' Information marked Fact has been so widely proven that may be accepted as true. Information marked Rumor is rumor. Currently, there is no way to prove this information true or false, and though much of it seems like it will be true, do not accept it as true information. This especially means that you should not present this information to people in the forums as hard fact. *'Holiday Release' If one of the holiday artists keeps their scroll hidden, respect that fact! The DC-Wiki team will contact and ask them if they would be willing to share the images of their spriter's alt. Don't post links to the spriter's alt, because it might result in them getting sick. '- The DC-Wiki Team' ---- Currently Being Released Christmas 2014 A violent winter storm has unexpectedly swept down from the mountains. If the blizzard is not stopped, it will rage forever, trapping all of Galsreim in an endless winter. You must work together with everyone else—both dragon and human—to gather enough mana to halt the storm’s advance. Mana crystals may be found throughout the site, or conjured using alchemy. Once everyone has gathered enough mana, the story will advance, bringing you a step closer to victory over the bitter cold. Fill up your personal mana bar for entries in the Holiday raffle (details to be announced later). General Event Artist Credits Scroll Badge: Unknown. Event Icon: Unknown. Event Poster: Unknown. 'New Christmas Dragon' *Scheduled to be released for 3 days starting on 00:00 of December 25. They will finish dropping at 00:00 of December 28. Fact *To be added. Rumour *There is speculation on the event thread that the new dragon is the one depicted in this event's Trophy, and that it may be holding either a Mana shard or the lost Avatar scale. Egg Sequence Additional Information *To be added. 'Daily & Global Mana Bars' *The daily/personal Mana bar can be filled up for a daily entry into the Holiday raffle. Each player is limited to 1 entry per day. This Mana bar can be filled up by collecting different types of Mana shards around the site or by playing the Mana Alchemy game. *The global Mana bar is filled by the collected Mana of each participating person's daily/personal Mana Bar, so that everyone contributes to its completion. Once completed, a new chapter in the Christmas Story is unlocked. *Each of the 7 different Global bars have their design based on the 7 different Christmas dragons that have currently been released, and are also released in the same order that those dragons have been released over the years. Different Types of Mana Shards 'Mana Alchemy' Mana Alchemy is a game played on a 9x9 grid. The goal is to fill each space in the grid with a mana shard by placing tiles. Tiles can only be placed next to existing tiles, according to the following rules (a tile must satisfy the rules for all surrounding tiles in order to be placeable): Tiles of the same alignment (background color) can be placed next to each other: *Elements of Creation: :: *Elements of Destruction: :: *Elements of Change: :: Tiles of the same triad (border color) can be placed next to each other: * * * * : Neutral tiles can be placed next to any tile. : Mana bombs will destroy all tiles in a 3x3 grid, leaving mana behind and creating free space to place new tiles. If you fill an entire row or column with tiles, they will be destroyed, leaving mana behind and allowing you to place new tiles. If you cannot place a tile anywhere, discard it; you only receive three discards, though, and if you can neither discard nor place a tile, the game will end. Once the game is over (win or lose), you have the option to submit your mana. This will earn you one shard of mana for each tile that has been filled (spaces covered by tiles count). General Gallery 2014_play_mana_alchemy.PNG|Button to play Mana Alchemy. Grid empty.PNG|Empty board. Grid filled.PNG|Board during gameplay. grid filled 2.PNG|A game in progress. Mana Alchemy Artist Credits Mana Alchemy Button: Unknown. Mana Alchemy Grid: Unknown. Mana Alchemy Tiles: Unknown. 'Christmas Story' * Chaper 1 - Unsettling Portents Show/Hide Content *Chapter 2 - The Maw of Winter Show/Hide Content *Chapter 3 - Seeking the Source Show/Hide Content *Chapter 4 - A Matter of Scale Show/Hide Content *Chapter 5 - Ice to Meet You Show/Hide Content *Chapter 6 - Festivus Interruptus Show/Hide Content Mascot Dragon Images Holly_dragon_2014.png|Holly on Day 1 Yulebuck_dragon_2014.png|Yulebuck on Day 2 Snow_angel_dragon_2014.png|Snow Angel on Day 3 Ribbon_dancer_dragon_2014.png|Ribbon Dancer on Day 4 Winter_magi_dragon_2014.png|Winter Magi on Day 5 Wrapping_wing_dragon_2014.png|Wrapping-Wing on Day 6 Mascot Dragons & Story Writing Artist Credits Story: Unknown. Holly Dragon: Unknown. Yulebuck Dragon: Unknown. Snow Angel Dragon: Unknown. Ribbon Dancer Dragon: Unknown. Winter Magi Dragon: Unknown. Wrapping Wing Dragon: Unknown. Solstice Dragon: Unknown. 'Holiday Breeding' Previous Christmas dragons are able to breed and produce Holiday eggs. Go to the Abandoned Page to catch some of the former holiday eggs. The breeding period will end on December 26th at 00:00. *Abandoned Page on DC Category:Browse